


First I Love You's

by orphan_account



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their first I love you's were nothing remotely close to being romantic.





	First I Love You's

Their first I love you's were nothing remotely close to being romantic.

The words slipped out of Jackson's mouth before he knew it. They were both sitting on each end of the couch, Jackson had his legs stretched out on the space between them while Jinyoung had his legs curled up with his mouth full of breakfast cereal even though it's only a few hours before dinner time. They were both watching a movie Jaebum insisted was good, a classic as he said but thirty minutes in and Jackson had already lost interest. Instead, his attention was on Jinyoung who continues to messily eat cereals as he watches the black and white characters on the screen.

"Shit, I love you,"

"What did you say?" Jinyoung darts his head towards Jackson, and suddenly gulps down the cereals he was eating. Jackson thinks he could play this one out in two ways: one, he could brush it off and just say that he was saying it to the dog on the film: you know, that one with big, flappy ears and brown shiny fur - exactly what Jackson loves. Or two, he could just fucking admit that he is truly and irrevocably in love with the man sitting across from him. He chooses the latter.

"I love you," He says firmly.

His heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest when Jinyoung just looks at him, and he thinks for a second that shit he fucked up and scared the only man he has ever truly loved and now he's going to leave him and he thinks he might cry and Jackson is suddenly scared and curses at his loud mouth. He's about to take it back and brush it off as a joke when a warm smile creeps up on Jinyoung's face.

"I love you, too."

Oh. _Oh_.

"Cool." Jackson smiles, and feels relieved and suddenly awkward. He could feel his cheeks reddening.

The comfortable silence stretches until the end of the movie. Jackson was already yawning, ready to go to sleep, when Jinyoung clears his throat. "But just so you know, I was the one who said it first," Jinyoung says as a matter of fact.

"Huh? Um, no. I'm pretty sure I said it first," Jackson retorts, brows raised in confusion and slight annoyance. It's part of their dynamic, he thinks. No matter how much they are head over heels in love with each other, neither of them can seem to let go of their competitive spirit.

"No, I did. Remember when we had sex at your parents' house? You know, while you had three fingers up my ass," Jinyoung says, his voice softer as he blushes furiously at the thought.

Jackson's eyes go rounder with the sudden realization, "That doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Well, of course you loved me, then! I was pleasuring you with my fingers! If anything, you ought to be thankful, Park Jinyoung." He smirks, proud and without any bit of shame.

"Jesus, you're really something aren't 'ya?" He says, unable to control the laughter he was holding in.

He reaches for Jackson's hand and intertwines their fingers. God, how he loves him - so so much, he thinks. It was a realization that scared him at first - of how someone so selfish such as he could be so in love and so willing to give anything for the man beside him.

Jackson looks at him, full of love and affection in his eyes, and Jinyoung thinks he might start to cry due to this overwhelming feeling of being loved and in love. He raises their tangled hands to kiss the back of Jackson's hand, and says "But for the record, I love you, too. No matter who said it first -- which I _really_ did, by the way." He insists, and Jackson hits him playfully on the shoulder.

"And also for the record, I love you, you competitive jerk."

Jinyoung only smiles, feeling warm and happy and so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be a one-shot but I was just too excited to post this! I love these two idiots.


End file.
